


He Started It!

by PumpkinChair



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bodyswap, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fairy Hwang Hyunjin, Fluff, Fox Hybrid Yang Jeongin | I.N, Gumiho Yang Jeongin, Idiots in Love, It gets kind of sad, M/M, Magic, Potions Accident, Touch-Starved, Witch Kim Seungmin, seungmin isnt here for most of it, they dont understand each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinChair/pseuds/PumpkinChair
Summary: Seungmin had one rule in his workshop. “Innie come here!” Hyunjin laughed with his windchime voice, feet barely kissing the ground as he chased after the little fox through the house, knocking over books and one unfortunate lamp.Seungmin didn’t ask for much from his companions, just this one small thing. Jeongin scaled up the highest shelf in the garage, wiggling his small body between jars and vials of unknown liquids. He growled down at the fae boy currently jumping up towards him, wings fluttering but unable to open in the cramped space.“Come cuddle with me.” Hyunjin reached for him again, stepping onto the lowest shelf. Jeongin nipped at his fingers and pushed himself even further against the wall. His head was already whipping around in search of an exit as Hyunjin began to climb up higher, pushing jars and books aside with his feet to get a better foothold.alternatively: Hyunin are rule breakers and Seungmin is kind of tired of them. Rated T for one mention of sex.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 8
Kudos: 111





	He Started It!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inqisn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inqisn/gifts).



> This is a birthday fic for a friend of mine so it's nothing crazy. I enjoyed writing it never the less and happy very, very late birthday!!

Seungmin had one rule in his workshop. “Innie come here!” Hyunjin laughed with his windchime voice, feet barely kissing the ground as he chased after the little fox through the house, knocking over books and one unfortunate lamp.

Seungmin didn’t ask for much from his companions, just this one small thing. Jeongin scaled up the highest shelf in the garage, wiggling his small body between jars and vials of unknown liquids. He growled down at the fae boy currently jumping up towards him, wings fluttering but unable to open in the cramped space. 

“Come cuddle with me.” Hyunjin reached for him again, stepping onto the lowest shelf. Jeongin nipped at his fingers and pushed himself even further against the wall. His head was already whipping around in search of an exit as Hyunjin began to climb up higher, pushing jars and books aside with his feet to get a better foothold. 

“Just a little more―” Seungmin’s one rule was not to play around inside the workshop. As Hyunjin moved the jars aside in front of Jeongin so he could grab him, the fox darted forward to headbutt him, effectively throwing him off balance. Unfortunately, the move also caused Hyunjin to scramble for purchase against the shelf and sent many of the vials to the floor, the glass exploding in a cloud around them as they tumbled to the floor. Hyunjin screamed the whole way down even if he only fell a few feet. He was always so dramatic.

Jeongin must have transformed midfall because he was much taller than in fox form. He coughed a little as he waved the purple gas out of his face, a little less coordinated than he was used to, though that was nothing new when he constantly slipped between two forms regularly. 

“See? This is why Minnie told us to―” Jeongin paused in the middle of brushing himself off, quickly looking down at himself. Barefeet, Seungmin’s sweatpants, a sweater with the back missing―how did he miss the breeze so clearly against his skin? It was freezing!―but the most jarring thing was that he didn’t speak with his own voice, but rather Hyunjin’s. He quickly snapped his head up to come face to face with his own fox body, looking disgruntled on the top shelf. He didn’t fall then.

“oh no, no! This is not happening!” Jeongin’s―Hyunjin’s?―wings buzzed behind him, instantly dispelling the rest of the gas but also smacking into the books and other shelves around the room. Hyunjin yipped from in front of him, hopping around on the shelf before jumping down. It would have hit the ground if it wasn’t for Jeongin lurching forwards to catch him before he could splatter across the concrete.

“Be careful you idiot!” Jeongin cried, turning Hyunjin’s twinkling voice into grating glass. The fox in his arms immediately dropped his ears and went limp in his hold, perhaps even enjoying the attention as they clumsily maneuvered their way around the broken glass on the ground―barefoot!―and made it back to the main part of the house. Jeongin was outwardly panicking, the glamour that usually concealed Hyunjin’s fae features beginning to twist and shudder, exposing his bright yellow eyes and pointed ears. 

Hyunjin whined in his arms until Jeongin set him down gently on the carpeted floor, dropping down himself. Hyunjin hopped and spun and barked at him, clearly enjoying this change much more than Jeongin was. “Stop it,” He mumbled pitifully. “Change back, we need to figure this out before Seungmin comes back.” All he got in response was a stare. Right. Of course Hyunjin wouldn’t know how to switch between forms; this might take a while.

It didn’t actually take as long as Jeongin anticipated to explain shifting, maybe because Jeongin’s body was already equipped with the muscle memory, or maybe because it wasn’t that much different fundamentally than glamour. Either way, after only about an hour, a human Hyunjin-in-Jeongin’s-body was seated in front of him.

“Hyunjinnie- _ hyung _ I love you!” Was the first thing out of his mouth much to Jeongin’s annoyance. Hyunjin laughed afterwards, and it was weird hearing his own voice sound so cheerful. He continued to spout out all of the things he’s always wanted to hear in Jeongin’s voice. Jeongin only stopped when he started pulling on his―Jeongin’s―clothes to stare down at his―Jeongin’s―body.

“Knock it off. Don’t be weird with my body.” Jeongin glowered at him as he came around to fully accept the situation as he watched Hyunjin look himself over as if he had just changed clothes and not his whole body. He was still wearing Jeongin’s clothes from earlier, a hoodie and comfortable jeans, but the fox bead that usually swirled with a galaxy around his neck looked now tacky and dull. At least he didn’t have to worry about Hyunjin somehow breaking it or getting his knowledge stolen.

“Stop frowning, you're going to give me wrinkles and your glamour is falling apart.” Hyunjin reached toward him to smooth out the furrow in his brow, unfazed by the way his skin seemed to shiver in and out of existence under his fingers. He was much more calm about this than Jeongin thought he would be, and he relaxed just a little bit, feeling the glamour settle back in place a little more. 

“How are you so calm?” Jeongin asked, taking Hyunjin’s hands in his own. It kind of hurt his eyes to watch the way their hands naturally curled together like always but from the opposite point of view. Jeongin didn’t want to think about it anymore.

“This isn’t my first time body swapping, though I’ll admit it was consensual and a lot sexier the first time.” Hyunjin laughed and even using Jeongin’s voice, he carried the same airiness and distinct windchime lit. Jeongin scrunched up his face.

“I don't want to hear about your weird sexcapades. How do we undo this?” They only had a few hours at most before Seungmin came back from the market and saw that they had broken the rules… again. It was a common occurrence by now, but normally it didn’t end anything quite this dramatic.

“I have no idea!” Hyunjin was never the most helpful; must be a fae thing. “Besides, this wouldn’t have happened in the first place if you wouldn’t have run away. We could be peacefully cuddling right now if you weren’t being difficult!” 

“Me? You shouldn’t have chased me! Just wait for Seungmin if you wanted to cuddle so badly!” Jeongin huffed and his wings shuddered like they always did when Hyunjin was upset, like he was just itching to fly straight through the roof and get away. Jeongin kind of felt like that now.

“I wanted you! You're my boyfriend too!” Hyunjin scrambled up onto his knees to push at Jeongin’s shoulders. Normally that wouldn’t have done anything, but he was now in Hyunjin’s weaker body and the force sent him tumbling onto his back. Jeongin jumped back up and pushed him back, using as much force as he could muster.

“Maybe I didn’t want to cuddle with you, huh? Ever think of that?” Jeongin snarled, sounding like white noise in Hyunjin’s voice. It was normal for the two to squabble like this, especially if Seungmin wasn’t home. Hyunjin was impish and liked to cause problems by hiding Seungmin’s things or annoying Jeongin with affection instead since he was impervious to fae trickery. 

Jeongin had lived as a wild animal for most of his life, as a fox and a maneater, and often felt overwhelmed by simple touch.  _ Touch-starved _ Seungmin had called it with all the understanding and patience only a witch could possess. He was grounding, serene, compared to the opposing wild forces Hyunjin and Jeongin seemed to be. Even now he felt like a lion pacing in a cage without the witch to sooth him. 

“I just don’t understand,” Hyunjin sniffed, slumping back to the floor as the anger seeped away only to be replaced with sadness. “Do you not like me?” His eyes welled with tears and despite feeling his body instantly cringe at the sight of his own teary face, Jeongin felt immediate remorse. 

“Come here,” Jeongin tried in what he hoped to be a soothing voice, spreading his arms out for Hyunjin to crawl into. “It’s not that I don’t like you, you know I do,” Jeongin sighed, listening to Hyunjin whine like a fox cub into his shoulder. “I just can’t… Well, you’ll find out if we sit like this for long.” For once not afflicted by his own body, Jeongin could appreciate the weight against his chest, the way Hyunjin’s body seemed to sing in delight at the gentle warmth radiating between them.

At the same time, however, he could also see how Hyunjin slowly got more and more uncomfortable in Jeongin’s arms, how he started to move around to get comfortable, how he started to shrink in on himself where Jeongin’s hands brushed against him. Hyunjin gasped when Jeongin tightened his hold around him, clawing at his chest and shoulders to try to get away.

“What is this?” Hyunjin nearly sobbed after only half an hour of sitting together on the floor, the sensations probably affecting him much harsher since he wasn’t used to the way his skin itched and burned from the prolonged touch, or how the phantoms would linger on his skin for hours afterwards.

“This is what happens when we cuddle.” Jeongin told him and released Hyunjin from his hold despite his body telling him to do the opposite. Hyunjin fell over himself to get away, rubbing his hands over his arms. It hurt to watch Hyunjin―himself?―be so distressed and uncomfortable and he knew he couldn’t comfort him the way he liked. While Jeongin found himself more in isolation, Hyunjin relied on touch to come back to himself.

Of course Seungmin just happened to come home right as Hyunjin burst into tears. Jeongin wasn’t facing the front door, but he could clearly hear him drop his groceries at the door and how he ran towards the living room without changing shoes. They must have looked like quite the pair sitting on the floor with Hyunjin sobbing his―Jeongin’s―eyes out. It was more often than not the other way around, and Jeongin half expected Seungmin to scold him like he did every time.

“Oh, Innie,” Seungmin sighed fondly as he kneeled between them, taking Hyunjin’s face into his hands and wiping away his tears. Even though the words weren’t directed at him, Jeongin felt his shoulders relax, finding comfort in his voice like always. “Did Jinnie overwhelm you again? Here, come with me.” He waited for Hyunjin to give him his hand before pulling them both off the floor and led him down the hall to their room where Jeongin usually went when he wanted to be alone. 

Jeongin felt himself burn all over in embarrassment, knowing that Seungmin was likely trying to talk Hyunjin through the sensitivity, thinking it was just a normal day. He was probably using all the sweet words reserved for Jeongin alone without knowing it wasn’t Jeongin he was talking to. Rather than wait around for his scolding doing nothing, Jeongin got off the floor with much less grace than Hyunjin normally had and went to grab a broom so he could sweep up the glass in the workshop.

Jeongin had gotten almost all of it up by time Seungmin came to find him, arms crossed over his chest. He would have found the display of protectiveness cute if he wasn’t about to get chewed out.

“How’s Jinnie?” He asked before Seungmin could even start laying into him, finding little delight in the way his face twists in confusion. Jeongin goes back to sweeping up glass.

“Is this a fae misdirection? You know I don’t enjoy being a victim of your schemes.” Seungmin was right to be suspicious, but Jeongin was just tired and wanted his body back. He dumped the last bit of glass in the trash before curling himself against Seungmin’s front, comforting his own frayed nerves with the contact.

“Jinnie chased me around the garage and knocked stuff over and our bodies got swapped.” Jeongin mumbled the whole story into the side of Seungmin’s neck and melted further when he wrapped his arms back around him.

“Innie?” Jeongin hummed in response. “Why did you let Hyunjin get overwhelmed if you know how it feels?” Seungmin is gentle with his phrasing, waddling them deeper into the workshop so he can flip through the thick books across his table, looking for a reversal no doubt.

“He thought I didn’t like him.” Seungmin runs his hands through his―Hyunjin’s―long hair. “Now he knows the difference.”

Seungmin is the best witch ever so it doesn’t take him long to get them sorted back into their own bodies. Hyunjin talked over Seungmin’s scolding to apologize profusely to Jeongin, shaking a little when he gently held his hand. 

“It’s okay, Jinnie.” Jeongin smiled, pulling the fairy into his arms and pressing a kiss to his shimmering cheek for good measure. He swore Hyunjin was going to start crying again, but he sucked back his tears. 

“Can we  _ please _ stop running in the workshop now?” Seungmin pleaded, wedging himself between the two to get his own cuddles in. He had been gone all day and missed his boys, sue him. 

“No!” Hyunjin and Jeongin yelled in unison, laughing loudly as they both snuggled into Seungmin’s sides, practically suffocating him. Jeongin stayed for as long as he could before he needed a break, but that was okay. Hyunjin wouldn’t let Seungmin go for the rest of the day.

They made dinner and ate together, talking over each other like always. Seungmin kept slapping Jeongin’s hands away when he tried to steal ingredients for dinner and Hyunjin couldn’t keep his hands to himself, even if it meant Seungmin almost dropped his knife a few times. He was banished from the kitchen after that to Jeongin’s smug amusement. He was a much better helper anyway; he had infinite knowledge!

“Please be more respectful towards each other,” Seungmin sighed as they got ready for bed, ignoring the two pairs of pleading eyes from the sheets. “I’m serious, guys. I should be able to leave you alone for a few hours without someone crying or stuff in the shop being broken.”

“But you’re one hundred percent of our impulse control.” Jeongin snickered. He wrapped his arms around Hyunjin next to him while Seungmin climbed into bed beside them. He placed a kiss to each of their foreheads before waving the lights off. “Hyunjin started it anyway, scold him.”

“I did not!” Hyunjin immediately squawked, turning in Jeongin’s hold to shove him.

“Did too!”

“Guys please..”


End file.
